


Birthday Joy

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Feather, Fluff, Photography, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne gives Jack a very special Birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a spin off of “Magic on All Hallows Eve.” It stands alone, but you may want to read that story for some references. Thank you to the several “Archive” authors who have referenced Jack’s birthday. As always, thanks to Kerry Greenwood for creating these characters. I do love to grow them.

“Happy Birthday, Jack!” 

Phryne sashayed through the door to his office and gracefully perched on the edge of his desk, all tease and flirt. “As usual,” Jack thought with a smile. 

“Birthday, Phryne?” 

“Well, it is belated, but the sentiment is the same and as they say, ‘better late than never!’ Don’t you agree?” She smiled her Cheshire Cat smile. He knew something was up. 

“So is this what brings you to my desk on this fine day?” 

“Jack, do I really need a reason?” He chuckled and stood up, attempting to walk past her to his door. 

In the process she turned her head and the feather of her hat tickled Jack’s ear. He involuntarily gasped and then said in mock alarm, “Oh no, not again!” 

Phryne got up and circled behind him, almost whispering in his other ear, “It was unintentional, Jack!” 

He chuckled again playfully. “Well, it may have been Phryne, but it certainly wasn’t the first time, now was it?” 

She turned to face him and said with a mock pout, “Yes, but that was different. I was only trying to give you your birthday present, Jack.” 

“My birthday present? How did you know it was my birthday anyway?” 

“Jack, you should know me better than that by now.” She perched back on his desk as he walked over to the door and closed it. 

On the way back to sit down he said mockingly, “So what is this present that requires tickling me?” He carefully stayed just out of her reach, not really knowing if she actually intended to tickle him or not. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” She quipped. 

“Well, of course, Phryne, unless it’s a secret.” 

"It’s not a secret, Jack, just something you don’t reveal that you ever feel,” she said softly. He looked up at her in surprise. 

“It’s your joy, Jack, your ability to feel joy!" She smiled and laid a package down in front of him. ”Showing it to you is my gift.” 

He looked at it in amazement, unable to guess what might be inside of it. Then he read the card. 

He looked back at the package and opened it to find the photograph taken of them the night of the “Magic on All Hallows Eve” party. In it, he had thrown his head back when she was tickling him with her feather and was obviously laughing with joyful abandon! 

He was stunned, completely unaware that the photo had been taken. “Phryne, this is incredible, I had no idea.” He took a deep breath, still looking at the photo. “The look on your face! Good God, Phryne, look at how we are together! Is this what other people see in us?” 

Phryne had been studying the photo too and was both touched and surprised at his emotional response to it. “Yes, Jack, I think it is. We’re not fooling anyone you know.” 

Jack grinned, still looking at the photo. Then he reread the card and smiled broadly. “Will you really sing to me, Phryne?” His voice sounded almost innocent. “Do you want me to, Jack?” He lifted his brow, “Oh, Yes!” He sat back smiling at her. 

So she did. She slowly sang the birthday song to him softly and for his ears alone. When she was through, she drew out her lighter and flicked it on, saying lightly, “It’s not a candle, but will this do?” It was a soft moment between them. 

He “made a wish” and blew out the flame. Then Jack looked up at her and said with some emotion, “This really is magic, Phryne, Thank you!”


End file.
